Naruto
by Dragnneel
Summary: La tan ansiada charla entre Minato y Sasuke. [SasuNaru]


**Naruto**

**Capítulo único.**

Respiró hondo ante la escena. Sabía que iba a ser peligroso, pero nunca pensó que lo sería _tanto_. Realmente el mocoso necesita un psicólogo, porque no estaba bien de la cabeza.

¿¡Cómo se le ocurría hacer que su padre y Sasuke se conocieran?!

\- Minato Namikaze, ¿me equivoco?

\- No, no te equivocas Sasuke.

El hecho de que Minato tuviera el ceño fruncido no le gustaba nada a Kurama. Naruto y él tenían algo en común, y era que no le gustaba la tensión en el ambiente.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, _traidor_?

Ups. Minato estaba enfadado. _Muuy _enfadado.

\- Naruto me trajo aquí. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -devolvió

Una sonrisa arrogante (al estilo Uchiha) se instaló en Minato.

\- Parece que Naruto no te ha contado todo sobre su vida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo soy el padre de Naruto.

Ojalá Kurama hubiera traído una cámara, porque la cara de absoluto asombro de Sasuke fue única.

\- Como si me importara. -murmuró molesto- ¿Y tú sabes quién soy?

\- El idiota que casi mata a mi hijo.

Sasuke sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

\- Soy el que se va a casar con tu hijo. -respondió sonriente

\- ¿¡QUÉ?!

\- Calla Minato, que me vas a dejar sordo. -regañó el demonio

La tensión se podía palpar en el aire con facilidad, las chispas saltaban entre Sasuke y Minato. Ambos amaban con locura a Naruto, por lo que la rivalidad se hizo presente inmediatamente. Sasuke, aunque no lo aparentaba, buscaba la aprobación de su, recién descubierto suegro, pero... Ya saben, orgullo Uchiha y esas cosas. Y Minato, como toda "madre" que es, buscaba probar que el oji-negro no era bueno para su hijo.

\- No voy a permitir esa boda. -dijo inmediatamente

\- Como si me importara. Naruto y yo nos amamos, y nos vamos a casar.

Minato inspiró lentamente.

\- No voy a permitir que mi hijo se case con un traidor. Con la persona que lo intentó matar durante años... -Minato conectó su azulina mirada en las orbes oscuras del otro- Con la persona que le quitó su sonrisa.

Sasuke apretó los puños, hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. Él más que nadie sabía todo el mal que le había hecho a su rubia adoración, y solo él sabía lo mucho que se arrepentía de todo aquello. Y Naruto lo sabía. Porque él se lo demostraba cada vez que podía.

Le demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba siempre, cada vez que podía le decía cuanto lo amaba, lo trataba con el mayor de los cariños. Y le demostraba todo a la vez cuando hacían el amor.

Porque no era sexo. Sasuke lo sabía. Ahí le podía demostrar todo el amor que le procesaba.

Minato continuó su relato.

\- Además de que casi muere por salvarte. Por tu culpa Naruto casi murió. Si no hubiera sido por ti y tus idioteces mi hijo nunca hubiera sufrido tanto como lo hizo. Fue por tu culpa que casi lo matan.

Sí. Eso también lo sabía. ¿Por qué se lo recordaba? ¿Acaso no sabía que él mismo se encargaba de remediar sus imperdonables pecados?

\- Ahí he de corregirte Minato. -el zorro se unió a la conversación- A Naruto lo querían muerto por tenerme a mí dentro. ¿Y quién fue el que me encerró aquí?

Minato chasqueó la lengua. Vale, eso fue culpa suya. Pero lo demás era verdad.

\- Yo...

Ambos, Hokage y Kyûbi, miraron a Sasuke. Que apretaba sus puños a tal punto que sus palmas comenzaron a sangrar.

\- Yo sé lo que hice. Sé el mal que le hice a Naruto. Pero... No puedes olvidar lo bueno que he hecho por él.

\- ¿Y qué has hecho tú, positivo, para mi hijo? -preguntó molesto

\- Yo... ¡He sido su familia todo este tiempo!

Los ojos de ambos mayores se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- Sé que lo que hice como traidor no tiene perdón. Realmente yo sé que no me merezco tener a Naruto a mi lado. Pero así es. Naruto pudo perdonarme, algo que ni yo he hecho. Mis pecados no tiene perdón. Pero, aún así, hago todo lo que puedo para... -su voz se empezó a quebrar- Para que, algún día, pueda mirar a Naruto a la cara y no sentirme como una mierda que no merece que le mejor persona del mundo esté con él.

Los ojos de Minato comenzaron a cristalizarse, para asombro del zorro que siguió con el relato.

\- Ciertamente, a mí no me sorprende que Naruto te perdonara. Él te ama. Recuerdo las veces que suspiraba enamorado con solo pensar en tí, Sasuke. O las veces que recordó ese beso en la academia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. O... -la voz del zorro se convirtió en un susurro molesto- O todas las veces que lloraba con tu vieja bandana, preguntándose cuando ibas a volver o porqué lo dejaste solo.

\- Sí... -Sasuke volvió a hablar- Sé que hice sufrir a Naruto. Y es lo que intento remediar día tras día. Lo cuido, lo quiero y le compro ramen. -Sasuke miró a Minato, con el dolor y desesperación brillando en sus ojos, asombrando al rubio- Minato. No te pido que perdones lo que hice, solo te pido que entiendas esto. Yo a Naruto... ¡Lo amo de verdad!

De los azules ojos de Minato se escurrieron una pocas lágrimas. Emocionado y conmovido, no sabía que decir. Esos sentimientos eran tan sinceros... Que lo habían asombrado.

\- Nunca pensé que vería a alguien tan enamorado. Tu amor... Es verdadero. Realmente lo amas. -el rubio suspiró- La última palabra la tiene mi pequeño. Kurama...

\- Ahora mismo.

Concentrando un poco de su chakra, el zorro se comunicó con el rubio menor, llamándole a escena. Y este obedeció. Apareció en medio de los presentes, con una gran sonrisa y un tazón humeante de ramen.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Estaba comiendo 'ttebayo. -dijo, tomando otro bocado

Sasuke suspiró.

\- Te vas a acabar poniendo gordo, dobe. -regañó el Uchiha

\- ¡Calla teme! Yo nunca estoy gordo. ¡Baka! -hizo un puchero

\- Siempre tan amable. -sonrió

Naruto le sacó la lengua a Sasuke, y este le apretó la nariz.

Minato veía la infantil discusión sonriendo. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero esos dos irradiaban complicidad y amor mutuo por todas partes. Había un aura en ellos que se podía apreciar a leguas de distancia.

Compañerismo, amistad, cariño, competitividad, complicidad, sensualidad y amor. Sobre todo amor.

\- Naruto. -llamó el Cuarto

\- Dime papá.

\- ¿Amas a Sasuke? -preguntó directo

Naruto, al principio confundido, sonrió con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

\- Sí papá. Lo amo. Sasuke es la persona más importante en mi vida. Él me ha dado la felicidad que me habían prohibido y la familia que siempre quise. Lo amo con todo mi corazón 'ttebayo.

\- Naruto... -Sasuke suspiró, suavemente sonrojado- Eres un dobe cursi.

\- ¡Teme!

\- Yo también te amo, usarotonkashi.

Naruto se ruborizó, haciendo un puchero.

\- Lo sé teme, lo dices siempre.

Minato rió divertido, llamando la atención de todos. Agarrando su estomago, se dirigió a Sasuke.

\- Cuida de mi hijo, Sasuke. Y sigue intentando redimir tus pecados. Algún día conseguirás perdonarte a ti mismo. -sonrió

\- Gracias, Minato.

\- Pero... -la sonrisa del Hokage desapareció- Como le pongas un dedo encima a mi bebé, juro que te mato.

El Uchiha menor sonrió divertido, agarrando la cintura de Naruto.

\- Muy tarde. -comentó, antes de desaparecer junto al rubio

\- ¡Bastardo!

Minato se había enfadado.

\- ¿De qué te sorprendes? -le preguntó Kurama- Es hijo del pervertido de Fugaku y la fujoshi de Mikoto. ¿Cómo esperabas que saliera el mocoso?

\- En eso tienes razón.

Un breve silencio inundó a los dos habitantes, hasta que el Kyûbi decidió entretenerse. Y como todos sabemos, su hobbie principal era molestar rubios.

\- ¿Quieres saber que soñaba tu hijo con el Uchiha?

\- ¡Lalalalalala! ¡No te escucho! ¡Soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado! ¡Lalalalala!

\- Menudo Hokage. -suspiró el zorro, completamente entretenido

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Y bien? Sé que es corto, pero me pareció adecuado escribirlo, teniendo en cuenta que siempre quise saber como se conocerían estos dos. Si te gustó, deja un comentario diciendo tu opinión. Todas las criticas son bien recibidas.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
